


Moros: Assassin of Chaos

by runwild14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runwild14/pseuds/runwild14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven have finally defeated Gaea, but one line will come back to haunt them. What will Percy do when he is taken by Gaea at the end of the war? How will he react to the one he holds closest to his heart betraying him? And what will it take to bring peace to our young hero, and to the world of the gods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moros: Assassin of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and I never will

**PERCY POV**

My life could not possibly be any worse right now. I had just struck the final blow to Gaea, ending the war and the second Great Prophecy-or so I thought. Unfortunately for me, I had neglected to completely review the prophecy, and I paid for it dearly. The second to last line-an oath to keep with a final breath-had come back to bite me in the ass.

That final breath had been Gaea's. And the oath? Well, it was the one spoken on the battlefield earlier that day, just before that final breath was taken.

* * *

 

_**-Flashback** **(Third Person POV)-** _

_"Perseus Jackson! How is the little pawn of the gods doing today?", Gaea shouted across the field at the base of Mount Olympus. "Well I was doing good until you got here Mrs. Almighty Dirt Face.", Percy replied sarcastically, twirling Riptide around in his right hand. Gaea's face turned an angry red immediately after he said that, and she didn't even bother with any other formalities. She simply screamed a battle cry and her forces charged. The forces of Olympus yelled a response and charged as well. Almost immediately, cries of agony rang out across the battlefield, from both monsters and demigods alike, along with the clash if steel on steel._

_Now, Percy being Percy, he ran right at the biggest challenge besides Gaea herself. Porphyrion-king of the giants. Porphyrion watched him approach, casually spinning his spear around, the winds increasing drastically as  he did so. From the waist up, Porphyrion was a humanoid figure, with bronze armor covering his torso. From the waist down, he has dragon legs, which are nearly impenetrable. This, along with the fact that he is a great fighter, makes him nearly impossible to kill._

_Percy was quickly joined by Jason and Zeus and together, the three of them launched their attack. They started hacking and slashing at every bit of Porphyrion that they could reach, and even for a 40 foot tall giant, they were quite hard to keep up with. Once their weapons had dealt heavy damage to the giant king they took a step back to admire their handiwork. And it was at this moment when Porphyrion revealed a surprise._

* * *

 

**_Percy POV (Still Flashback)_ **

_****A golden glow surrounded his body, emanating from his armor, and his cuts and bruises slowly started healing. It didn't take long to figure out what was happening, especially when Porhyrion shouted down to them, "Do you see this? My armor is enchanted you fools! You cannot defeat me while I am wearing this!" And that was the mistake that cost him the battle. Immediately, the trio struck, all aiming for different straps on his armor. All three of them hit their mark, and the armor came flying off. "There we go. Now we fight on even ground!", shouted Zeus._

_Porphyrion had a look of pure shock on his face. Then it was quickly replaced with anger. His spear started glowing a bright red, and suddenly it released a blast of pure force, throwing us 30 yards away from him. As I got up, I was able to asses the situation on other parts of the battlefield._

_Most of the other fights were going pretty well. Athena and were fighting Enceladus, and he was staggering under the weight of their blows. Dionysus was battling Eurytus, along with his son Pollux. They were doing surprisingly well, although Eurytus was one of the weaker giants. Hermes was easily handling Hippolytus with his two sons Travis and Connor at his side. Apollo and his son Will Solace were firing arrow after arrow into Leon's face, and it looked so brutal I almost felt bad for the guy. Hephaestus and Leo were battling fire vs fire with Mimas, but it looked like they were slowly overpowering him. Pelorus was getting his butt kicked by Ares and Clarisse, who looked as though they were thoroughly enjoying themselves._

_My dad, Poseidon, and my younger sister Alison were currently beating up on Polybotes. I should probably explain how I got a sister. You see, when the Argo II arrived in Greece, we met up with all the campers and gods. Allie was one of the new campers who also happened to be my half-sister. In the couple weeks before the battle we developed a very strong brother-sister relationship. Anyway, I continued scanning the battlefield until I suddenly saw something that made my blood run cold. Gration was standing over Artemis with her pinned to the ground. I took one look in his eyes and I knew how this was going to end because all they held in them was lust._

_Quickly, I turned and shouted out to Jason, "Hey man can you hold out here for a bit?" He nodded his head and went to join his dad in battle. Meanwhile, I sprinted over to where I had last seen Artemis and Gration, hoping against hope that I wasn't too late. When I finally got there, I saw a half-naked Artemis with blood running down her face and a triumphant looking Gration. Without pausing to think, I took my sword and threw it like a javelin at the back of his knee. His right leg buckled, and he turned to face me. And I felt like such an idiot when I realized I had just thrown my only weapon at him._

_I looked around as fast as I could, searching for anything that could help me win this battle. I spotted a stream about 20 yards away and a crazy idea appeared in my head. I had never tried anything like this before, but if it worked it could save my life. I concentrated on pulling the water together and hardening it, and slowly, it obeyed my will. 10 seconds later, I help an exact replica of Riptide in my hand, made completely of ice. I started to mercilessly attack Gration, fueled by my anger as I thought of what could have happened had I not gotten there quick enough. Soon, he was an unrecognizable lump of flesh. Slowly, I walked over to Artemis and handed her the sword. She looked at me quizzically for a few moments, before I smirked and said, "Shall we finish this, milady?" She smiled as she got up and walked over to Gration. She looked into what used to be his eyes, before plunging the sword deep inside of his chest, and returning his essence to Tarturus._

_She then walked over to me, handed me back my sword, and whispered a nearly inaudible, "Thank you," before fainting into my arms. I gently laid her down and shouted, "APOLLO!" In seconds, he was standing before me. He took one look at his sister before quickly grabbing her and flashing away. After I made sure Artemis was safe, I rushed back out to join the battle, only to find all of the giants destroyed, even Porphyrion. All that remained was Gaea. When she saw me, her faced morphed into one of extreme hatred. She immediately lunged at me, ignoring all the other gods and demigods._

_I deflected her first attack with Riptide, before pulling out my new blade and attacking with that. She quickly blocked my strike and returned one of her own. This pattern continued for quite some time before I felt myself growing tired, and I knew I had to do something before it was too late._

_Suddenly, I remembered the second line of the prophecy-to storm or fire the world must fall- and I knew what I had to do. I called to me the biggest storm I had ever created and molded it into one giant ball of energy. I could feel it pulsing with energy, and when I felt it was large enough, I threw it at Gaea while simultaneously creating an earthquake that split the ground at her feet. As the ball of energy hit her she tumbled backwards into the chasm, her essence going back to her prison in Tartarus._

_Finally, I thought, we did it. But that was before I heard her last words-words that would haunt me forever. "If I go to my eternal prison, you go too." I suddenly felt a force pull me towards the chasm, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I fell into the opening and the last theming I heard before darkness enveloped me were my father, Allie, and Artemis screaming my name._

* * *

 

**_-End Flashback-_ **

So yeah. I woke up to find myself in a dark cell in a place I easily recognized as Tartarus, chained to a wall. I tried breaking out of the chains only to find that they were celestial bronze and practically indestructible. "Yeah I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're just going to hurt yourself more," I heard a voice say from outside the room. "Who's there," I asked. The voice continued, saying, "Oh don't tell me you don't recognize me. After all, I am the reason you're down here." That statement sent a cold chill down my spine. "Gaea," I said, "Why am I here?" "Oh well that's easy," she replied. A figure stepped out of the shadows holding an object that looked suspiciously like a sword. "We're going to have a little fun with a term called payback."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Fanfiction.net


End file.
